


see you at the end

by shirohyasha



Category: Kakumeiki Valvrave | Valvrave the Liberator
Genre: Blood, Bloodplay, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 00:58:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18377690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirohyasha/pseuds/shirohyasha
Summary: L-elf's perception of Tokishima Haruto changes.





	see you at the end

**Author's Note:**

> me reading the tags for this: whew boy this is Bad
> 
> uhhhhhhh hi im still in this pit

L-elf doesn’t even think before he punches the civilian.

He’s rarely had to punch civilians before. He supposes he didn’t really _have_ to punch this one. But he’d pissed him off more than he knew what to do with.

He spits something cold at him, half an egg, half a life, and then one of the others hauls him off and away and H-neun is scolding him about breaking cover and standing out, and L-elf’s head rings with anger and there’s something sharp and disgusting at the back of his throat.

They get into the elevator, and start a war.

 

L-elf stabs the civilian.

He’s had to stab civilians before.

They all make the same noise – actually, most people make the noise when they’re stabbed. L-elf doesn’t. None of his team do. But the civilian does, makes the shocked little sound when the knife tears into him, and L-elf feels nothing when he dies.

“My win,” he tells Liselotte, and gets into the valvrave.

And then Tokishima Haruto, who he just killed not minutes ago, rears up and _bites_.

 

Tokishima Haruto is possibly the last person alive he would have chosen to co-lead his revolution, but Tokishima Haruto is who he got. Even though he’s weak-willed and physically pathetic. Even though he has no right to be the pilot of a valvrave. Even though he doesn’t want to fight with L-elf.

L-elf takes a vicious, petty satisfaction in throwing up the peace sign, even when it’s thrown back in his face.

He comes around though. He has to. There was no version of events where Tokishima Haruto didn’t eventually understand that his only way of succeeding – his only way of surviving – was to submit to L-elf.

L-elf shakes off the restraints the other schoolchildren had put him in and begins to work.

 

Tokishima Haruto is pathetic. Weak-willed and submissive. He would be easy to psychologically break and is only slightly harder to condition, to brainwash. L-elf doesn’t really need him brainwashed anyway. He’s willing enough to cooperate now.

L-elf’s grand master plan involves the collapse of two nations and the end of an era. It ends with him hidden away peacefully with Liselotte, somewhere the rest of the universe can’t find him. There was never meant to be anyone else. He only barely cared about the rest of his team.

But these are children, not soldiers, weak and open and cheerful, and even though they don’t like him they can’t stop themselves from being nice, from being civil at the least. They feed him, and let him sleep in their buildings, and although many of them fear him more of them don’t.

They’re an entirely different species to him.

Tokishima Haruto wants to be different, wants to be determined, wants to have the drive to protect the land he’s declared he’ll create. But he’s not. He’s fragile. He’s a child.

L-elf knows that most people their age are like Tokishima Haruto. He knows that it would be a cruel, cruel world that let more than a tiny fraction of its children end up like him. But he can’t imagine being so weak. He can’t imagine being so clueless.

 

Tokishima Haruto fascinates him.

Tokishima Haruto fascinates a lot of people, he notes to himself somewhat dryly. Sashinami Shoko loves him. Rukino Saki is obsessed with him. Tokishima Haruto is cheerfully blind to both of their feelings and to L-elf’s subtler observations.

Perhaps it’s the valvraves. Perhaps it’s the sheer idiocy of the boy, how blithely cheerful he seems in the face of a crumbling dream.

L-elf doesn’t want to sleep with him. He thinks he would, if there would be some benefit to it, but he doesn’t care about sex, and he never has. It’s trained out of them young.

 

Slowly, and then not so slowly, Tokishima Haruto changes. A dozen things are happening all at once and these variables are far more unpredictable than L-elf is used to but Tokishima Haruto changes in a way he shouldn’t have. He withdraws. He stares into space and flinches when he’s spoken to. He takes moments longer than he should to react.

Something happened. Something is happening. L-elf makes time to track Tokishima Haruto down and drags the story out of him.

He hadn’t expected rape. Tokishima Haruto covers his ears at the word and cries at what he’s done. L-elf doesn’t have anything to say to him, but knows leaving will make it worse.

Eventually, he quiets down.

“Get past it,” L-elf tells him. “You have to.”

Haruto stares up at him, blank.

 

They arrive at the moon. L-elf will be taken seriously. He doesn’t know that any of the children will be. Tokishima Haruto is trapped away for everyone’s safety and the envoy to Earth is going to plan.

Then Tokishima Haruto isn’t trapped, and L-elf curses Rukino Saki.

He finds Tokishima Haruto outside, hurrying up a stairway. It hadn’t been hard to track him down. It won’t ever be hard to track him down.

“Runes,” L-elf says, and explains them to him.

Tokishima Haruto is on his knees. L-elf has a knife in his throat. There’s blood sliding down his neck, a thin uniform sheet that’s delightful to see. L-elf doesn’t think he’s even been delighted at the torture he’s inflicted before.

“I should just die,” Tokishima Haruto says, and L-elf slides the knife further in.

“If it’s not you, it’ll be someone else.” A centimetre further and he’ll reach the artery in his neck. Two more centimetres and Tokishima Haruto will drop dead, or he would if he were human. This is not the first time L-elf has so literally held someone’s life in his hands – it’s not even the first time he’s put a knife into Tokishima Haruto – but it is the first time he’s enjoyed it.

Tokishima Haruto bites him again.

“I’m only going to feed off of you,” he breathes into L-elf’s throat. His mouth is full of blood, L-elf can hear it. “You have to bear this with me.”

L-elf weighs the knife that’s still covered with Tokishima Haruto’s blood in his hand. “So it shall be.”

 

Some things start to make sense, after new information finally comes to light. The stupid child – they’re all stupid children, really – had been a pilot. That was where her memories had gone, and that is where Tokishima Haruto’s are going too.

Fed to the monsters.

L-elf cannot bring himself to pity Tokishima Haruto. There are few things he would not give to have his memories of childhood erased. That Tokishima Haruto has any good memories to cherish does not make him deserving of pity in L-elf’s eyes.

 

Tokishima Haruto bites him again. And again, and again.

“This is unsustainable,” L-elf tells him. “I do not heal at the rate you do.”

“Shh,” Tokishima Haruto hisses. “Shh, shh, someone will hear.”

There is no one awake for miles. The other students are piled together for warmth, a temporary break taken only because they were too weak to go on. The gravity on Earth is different to the artificial gravity of space. The air tastes different.

“I have a hypothesis,” L-elf says, and fucks him.

 

Tokishima Haruto does not bite him for a while after that.

 

Earth is terrible and L-elf has never liked it, and when he finally puts together the pieces of the puzzle – stupid, he feels stupid and slow, slowed down by the children he’s constantly with – he abandons the others to their plan. _His_ plan, but he doesn’t actually care about it. He cares about –

_Liselotte._

 

He pushes Liselotte to Tokishima Haruto and tells them to go, to leave, tries to impart the gravity of her safety onto Tokishima Haruto who thinks he understands but never really does.

He almost dies there. In the moment, he thinks it would have been worth it.

And then his life is being saved by Tokishima Haruto, and then he wishes it hadn’t been.

 

L-elf’s life can be divided into four periods. He doesn’t remember the first one, with his family, so he doesn’t count it. There’s no point dwelling on what he doesn’t know and what doesn’t matter.

The second period is the concentration camp. The fourth is the Karlstein institute. Neither of those times were pleasant.

The third period is Liselotte. It had lasted five minutes at most. L-elf will love her forever, would have done anything to make her happy, brought revolution to two nations just to set her free.

 Liselotte is dead now.

 

L-elf thinks his way through twelve thousand and sixty-three different scenarios. He has run out of marker pens from scribbling notes on the walls. None of them end with Liselotte saved, except the really ridiculous ones, the ones that he doesn’t allow himself to count.

He has nothing left. Everything he did, he did for her sake. Everything he wanted, he wanted for her.

Tokishima Haruto is the only one who visits. The others are afraid of him, even the ones that can’t die. Tokishima Haruto brings food. It is ridiculous, L-elf thinks, to waste resources on someone like him. He is no longer going to be of use to their revolution. He is no longer going to be of use to anything.

 

He doesn’t argue when he’s put in a pod with Tokishima Haruto. He doesn’t argue when the other children stare at Tokishima Haruto with poorly-disguised fear, at him with undisguised hatred. He doesn’t care when they’re attacked, doesn’t care when they crash on the moon, doesn’t care when Tokishima Haruto pulls him from the wreckage.

He doesn’t care, but he does like seeing the hurt on Tokishima Haruto’s face when he asks about Sashinami Shoko. Sashinami Shoko is still alive and even if she wasn’t, she was never Tokishima Haruto’s whole world, but it must still hurt so much that she betrayed him so easily.

“You killed her father,” he says, and the words crush the boy. “Nothing will ever be the same again.”

Haruto screams at him, wordless and inarticulate until suddenly he’s not. He doesn’t stand a chance in a fight but he still tries, and when he tells L-elf that Liselotte was a magius, L-elf rolls them both over and pins him to the dust by the throat.

“Liar,” he snarls. But it’s not a lie, and Tokishima Haruto nearly dies at his hands, except Tokishima Haruto cannot die and L-elf will not let him, not yet.

There are things left to be done. After that, they can rest.

“A pact then,” L-elf says. “A pact to reveal the truth of this world.”

“Idiot,” Tokishima Haruto says. “It’s not a pact. It’s a promise.”

 

They fuck in the Dorssian ship, barely out of an airlock, hidden away in a hopefully safe closet. Tokishima Haruto had been restless with starvation and their plan needed the valvraves to work.

“This lasts longer,” L-elf tells him, and it’s true. They use blood as lubricant. L-elf slits Tokishima Haruto open and he puts his legs around L-elf’s waist and barely seems to notice the pain, and neither of them last long enough for the blood to grow tacky.

He doesn’t love Tokishima Haruto. But he’s made him a _promise_ , and he’s never done that for anybody before. No one has ever asked that of him before.

He wipes the blood and semen away with one of the spare shirts stored in their closet and gives Tokishima Haruto a few moments to heal, and then they sneak out and begin their plan.

 

Tokishima Haruto leaves with Rukino Saki, and L-elf stays on the Dorssian ship. It isn’t difficult for him to infiltrate it. It wouldn’t actually be difficult for him to simply slaughter everyone on the base and do as he pleased, but that’s not who Liselotte would want him to be. That’s not who he wants to be anymore.

He doesn’t have to be that person anymore.

 

He finds Tokishima Haruto stumbling out of the wreckage of his crashed valvrave. _Idiot._ But Tokishima Haruto is a child, and does not have the reflexes to pilot a valvrave.

“Take my body,” L-elf orders.

Tokishima Haruto’s eyes light up. They’re duller than they used to be. “We can do this together.”

L-elf feels teeth in his neck, and then nothing.

 

He wakes up to space dust, to the uncomfortable twinge of false gravity, to the glare of neon monitors. Cain’s valvrave is in pieces, floating around them in the vast empty universe.

Tokishima Haruto’s body is behind him, and he’s out cold.

For a moment, he fears the worst. Tokishima Haruto is dead, and there is nothing he can do. But then he wheezes out a breath and looks up, meets L-elf’s eyes.

“We did it,” L-elf says. “Together.”

Tokishima Haruto doesn’t react for a while. L-elf’s heart plummets.

“What did we do?” he asks. “Who are you?”

L-elf had not cried when Liselotte had been declared dead. Tears burn in his eyes now.

“I’m your friend,” he whispers. “We fulfilled a promise. To unveil the truth of the world.”

Blue eyes fall shut and L-elf surges forwards, reaches for his arms, his shoulders, his face, anything that will maybe bring him back.

Tokishima Haruto grins and reaches out to punch him. His smile is brilliant. His fist is acceptably, normally, _humanly_ weak. L-elf catches his hand.

 

And then, in Tokishima Haruto’s eyes, nothing.

 

Liselotte had been the love of his live. Tokishima Haruto had been his _friend._

**Author's Note:**

> i eat garbage and garbage only, and it has to be garbage with an audience of twelve or fewer english speaking fans


End file.
